New Years Eve's Confession
by Kiki Lovetta
Summary: US/UK England is invited to America's New Years Eves's party. What happens when the clock strucks 12 and new years comes around. This is my first BL so please advice me in your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

New Years Eve Confession

_Hey Kiki here, this is my first BL and story I do apologies if I summit it late but I was busy with my work. I'm a US/UK, Spamano, and PruCan fan so don't burn me please. Please review any Ideas ok. Thanks_

_England: WHAT! Not another JOKER fan._

_Me: well sorry Iggy, why don't ya go make some tea, ok?_

It was a typical rainy day for a not so typical British man who was just got his daily mail when something caught his eye, a letter with no address or name. Considering as important he open it, right that instant random confetti popped at his face blinding him for a moment. When he clears his sight the letter said:

_Dear Iggy,_

_I know by now you'll be thinking whether to trash this letter without reading it or going over to my place and throw it to my face and start yelling at me. But ANY WHORE;_

_You are invited to my __AWSOME__ New Years Eve's party. AND if ya think you can weasel out of this commitment as you do to every of my invitations then be prepare because if you don't show I'll go to your place and drag you the WHOLE way to the party. HAHAHA now you're trapped so be there or be dragged._

_Sincerely,_

_The United States of America_

_Where did I go wrong? , _England thought as he sunk into the couch but decided to go since they may be serving booze. So he got up and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast and grieve for his torture to come.

The New Year Eve's party came too quickly for England. Now there he was standing there in the ball room of the White House in Washington D.C waiting like everyone in the whole room for the New Years to come. And as always England got annoyed by France, the French man was as always trying to get into his pants. Before England was about to hit him and start a fight with him Spain came to the rescue holding in one hand Seychelles and the other dragging his beloved tomate Romano. And France as always will go grabby, grabby on the poor, small island girl, who just blushes and looks down. After a small demonstration the group leaves the British man alone. After an hour later England checks his clock _A couple minutes left for New Years_, England thought as he looked at his surroundings and remember why he didn't want to come,_ everyone has everyone and I'm all alone_, England gave a sad sigh and look down at his drink.

"_**Ladies and party animal may you guys give your attention to your hero"**_ America spoke through the microphone and everyone looks at him with curiosity.

"_**This is going to be a new year so let's do something **__**interesting**__**"**_ this cause a outburst of murmurs and excited exclaims from the guest, who as England were wondering what will the chaotic host has in mind. When it died down America who stood there coolly and calm continue.

"_**OK, when the clock strikes 12 instead of saying 'HAPPY NEW YEARS' you go and confess your love to that person who you love."**_ When he said that the clock struck 12 and the room was surrounded by confession. All around England he saw people confessing what they hid in their hearts. France receive from Seychelles, Spain from Romano, Prussia the guy that America didn't stand went and confess his feelings towards Canada who blush but jumped and kiss the albino in the lips and started to make out. Even Sealand who England denies as a country went and confess to his friend Latvia.

England sigh and went on with his drink, he knew that no one would spent his feelings on a stubborn, sharp-tongue and terrible cook like him, so he didn't saw that coming as he was grab by someone and drag away from the room into the hallway. He struggle but the captor grip was too strong. Then England was pushed into a wall and force into a passionate kiss. "A-merica what are you doing you git?" England asked the blonde who looked at him with determination in his eyes "what do you expect confessing to you Iggy" blue eyes looked at the green wide ones. England felt as if his heart was about fly off, _he loves me, me and only me._ With tears in his eyes England gave a nod took his found new lover through the hallway to a unknown…


	2. Spamano

Hi is Kiki again I want to thank ItsMeDanah and the rest of the peeps that have put my story in their favorite sorry if that I didn't added anything is that my parents are being demanding lately. But that now is over I would like to continue with the story.

At the only advice of ItsMeDanah I would do other short stories of the others and what happen to them in this day. First up with… spamano since it's my favorite since that is what I call 'love that hurts' in the funny way.

Romano: (piss) Why you little girl te corto como esta carne…

Me: Waaaaah Spain control your little henchmen (runs away) ENJOY

_Damn that hamburger bastard_, Romano, S. Italy grumble over his wine as he saw everyone having fun in the ballroom of the white house, Washington DC. The reason he came here was to support his friend Canada, who was drag into this by his brother into this like always. Also Spain kept nagging him to come along since Belgium wasn't coming with him.

_Why doesn't he marry her if he cares so much for her_, he bitterly thought as he drank some more but deep down in his soul he felt pain, in truth he actually love the Tomato Bastard even as a kid. But he was not good expressing it, since he always ended with Spain on the ground with pain or Spain going with air head brother Feliciano and calling him cute. Romano knew that his twin couldn't steal Spain away from him since Feliciano was in love with the Potato Bastard, Germany, but it didn't calm him at all since he still envy him.

_Everyone loves him more than me, even grandpa Rome took him instead of me_, Romano thought as he was then dragged off by the cheery Spaniard along with Seychelles, to France who was again harassing the Tea Bastard who was about to kill the wine bastard. Well he went as a perv hound towards the young girl.

It was almost 12 when America came with the announcement:

"_**Ladies and party animal may you guys give your attention to your hero"**_ America spoke through the microphone and everyone looks at him with curiosity. And Romano looked at him with daggers.

"_**This is going to be a new year so let's do something **__**interesting**__**"**_

_Interesting huh, what would you do idiota this year_, Roman sighs as he looked at the cocky youth.

"_**OK, when the clock strikes 12 instead of saying 'HAPPY NEW YEARS' you go and confess your love to that person who you love."**_

_What? Co…confess your feeling_, time slowed down through Romano's head. This was the only chance he got to tell Spain before anything embarrassing would ever happen.

He made his way through the crowd towards Spain who was talking to Miss Hungary and didn't notice Romano until clock struck 12. _It's now or never Rom_, he took a deep breath and said "I love you _Spagma_, I always did"

He waited with his head down for an answer but instead he was surprise by the sun kiss skin man's gentle-rough hand tilted his head up so he would see him face to face and Romano saw him smile. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes; he couldn't believe this Spain love him back, not miss Belgium or his stupid twin Feliciano, him and only him. His heart made a Summer Sault and before he can react his lips met mine and kiss him gently. While we kiss, he hears Hungary squealing like a fan girl also a flash. He breaks from the kiss and sees his brother's friend Japan holding a camera.

"**Perché****mangiare****sushi****bastardo****...****Preparatevi a****dormire con****i pesci"** the only thing that kept him from complete what he promise was Spain who was holding him back as the japanese man made his stealthy escapes.

"Romano te amo" said Spain in a husky Spanish accent.

"Ti amo troppo la Spagna" he reply him as he blush darkly. He turn around and went back to kiss his now lover...

Me: Thanks for all your support my BL fans, Up next is Prucan. Since I love pancakes.

Canada: OH you notice me

Me: Yeah of corse I do Mattie I know you. I love your maple syrup

Canada: Oh thank you... but why your hooking up with Gilbert

Me: because I wanted to or do you perfore with Rus-

Canada: NOOO of corse not Gilbert is more gentler... Oh Maple did you heard that?

Me: yes I did

Translation

_Idiota-__ Idiot_

_Spagma-__Spain_

_Perché__mangiare__sushi__bastardo__...__Preparatevi a__dormire con__i pesci-__Why you eating sushi bastard...Prepare to sleep with the fishes_

_Romano te amo-__I love you Romano_

_Ti amo__troppo__la Spagna- __I love you too Spain_


End file.
